Hello
by music-is-love10
Summary: Tristan wrapped an arm around her and brought her flush against him, “I’d do anything for you, Rory Gilmore.” “Anything?” “Anything.” He confirmed. “I love you.” Trory One-shot


* * *

This one's dedicated to **Sleeping To Dream About You. **Because in general, she's awesome. :)

* * *

_Hello, hello, won't you come right in, _

_step into my world where you know you're everything,_

_everything I need. _

Rory had been working on her article for the past hour, furiously typing away, trying to finish it before she had to start getting ready for the party. She sat on the floor of her living room, papers and books lying scattered around her, and her mouth held a pen that was covered in bite marks from being chewed on so furiously. Paris had gone psycho and given them each two more articles to write and said something about "increasing the amount of substance" in the paper. So, promptly three hours before the deadline, everyone had been given extra work and a ruined Saturday night.

The front door opened, and Rory looked up to see Loralei in the doorframe, beaming excitedly. "I have a surprise for you!"

Rory's eyebrows shot up, "Ooh! Is it anything good?"

"It comes bearing coffee, and food."

"I love this surprise," said Rory, "Send it in!"

Loralei turned around and shouted, "You're in the clear, she said it was okay!" She back around and giggled, "I think you're really gonna like this surprise. Now, I can't stay, Sookie called and mentioned something about Michel making an old lady cry. But, be good and don't work too hard!

"Hey!" Rory shouted at her mother's retreating figure, "What's my surprise?"

She was staring at the doorway in confusion but a second later, she smiled widely at the figure walking inside.

"I come bearing gifts." He said, holding up the coffee and food.

"Tristan!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up to greet him and sending papers flying throughout the room. "You're early, I'm still working."

" I know," he shrugged, "I had nothing better to do so I decided to come see my very sexy girlfriend."

Putting the coffee down on the table next to them, he turned back around to face Rory. "But, if you wanted me to leave…" he said, walking backwards towards the door.

"And leave me here? All alone?" pouted Rory.

"But its early, and you're working." He said, mimicking her words from earlier.

"But you were bored, and decided to come see your very sexy girlfriend." retorted Rory.

"Mmm." Tristan moved towards her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. "I was and you are very, very sexy."

She blushed, "No, I'm not. I'm in sweatpants, my hair is a greasy mess and…"

He silenced her complaints by pressing a kiss to her lips, and she instantly responded. Their lips were moving together in sync, and he brought one hand to rest at the back of her neck while the other was tangled in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in contentment. It was a sweet kiss, but both were still out of breath when they pulled away.

Tristan moved to lean against the wall, arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. "By the way, you look really good in my sweatpants."

Rory smiled guiltily and moved closer to him, "They're comfy."

Tristan reached out to grab her wrist, and brought her closer to him once again. She looked up, placing both hands on his chest and playing with the front of his shirt.

"How about I buy you some sweatpants like that?"

"It's not the same!" pouted Rory, "Your clothes smell like you."

He chuckled, "How many of my clothes do you have anyways?"

"Hey! As your girlfriend, I am entitled to wear and steal as many of your clothes as I please."

"Keep 'em. You look better in them than I do."

"I don't know about that. You're not too shabby yourself." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, Mary, anytime."

………………………

Tristan was lounging on the couch, reading one of Rory's books while she sat on the floor, typing furiously. She was almost done with one of the extra articles, and now she just had one more the rate she was going though, she'd have to skip the party. It was set to start around 8, and it was already 7 now. She still had to research the topic, plan out what she was going to write, and then actually write it.

"Tris," began Rory, sighing heavily.

"Hmm?" he asked absently.

"I don't think I can go to this party tonight."

"What?" he asked, confused, "Why not?"

"Because it's too much of a time crunch, and it just doesn't seem like a good idea. I have a lot of school work to finish."

He slid down on the floor next to her, "It's Saturday night, you'll have all of tomorrow to do your work."

"Yeah, but I'm tired. I've been working on this all day and I don't feel in the mood to go out and party."

"Mary," he said seriously, "I really think you should go to this party."

"Tristan," she groaned, "I really don't feel like it."

"It'll be good for you, I promise."

"Then you go."

"What?" he asked surprised, "Alone?"

"Yeah," said Rory, nodding her head, "I know you want to go, so don't miss out just because of me."

"Rory." he said firmly, "I am not going without you."

"It's unrealistic for me to go!"

"Okay," he said slowly, "How much work do you have left?"

She groaned, "I have to finish up this article, and I have another one to write. Then I have to study for the French test on Monday, and the rough draft for Mr. Remy's lit class is due Monday too."

"That's it?" he asked with a smirk.

She slapped his chest, "I have to get ready too, you know. I may seem sexy to you, but trust me, the world will not think so."

He leaned in closer, bringing his mouth to her ear, "I don't give a damn what the world thinks. You're mine, not theirs."

Despite the tingles that ran through her body at this statement, she still retorted back. "Possessive much?"

"Very much so. I don't think you realize the effect you have on others."

Rory giggled, "You're quite the charmer today."

"All in a day's work, baby." He kissed her cheek affectionately, and pulled her closer towards him.

"Now lets get to work, we can still make it to the party by 8:30 if we work really hard."

"We?" She asked incredulously.

" I am not as stupid as I appear to be. I do have some semblance of a brain, though it may not be as big as yours." He winked.

"How about I write the article and you start the rough draft of that paper?" he suggested.

For the next half hour, both were engrossed in working on their respective assignments. Rory was scribbling down notes and thoughts furiously into an outline that she would type up tomorrow. Tristan, on the other hand, was amusedly watching her work; every now and then a stray hair would fall out of her bun and she would brush it back exasperatedly. She looked up to find him staring at her, and cocked her head to the side with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"What?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Tristan shrugged and then leaned over and captured her mouth in his. Moving the books and papers out of his way, he pulled Rory into his lap causing her to gasp into his mouth. Running his tongue across her lips, he moaned when she let him in. She arched into him,running her hands through his sandy blonde hair and across his chest before she settled them under his shirt, scraping her nails against his toned upper-body. Tristan's hands were everywhere – in her hair, on her cheek, and across her smooth stomach – before they both pulled away, panting.

Rory smiled before she cupped the back of his neck and brought him in for another searing kiss. Smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close as physically possible.

………………

"We're only…" Rory began as they pulled into the driveway of the house where the party was occurring.

"45 minutes late?" Tristan smirked.

"Why'd you want to come here so badly anyways? Parties are thrown all the time, I'm sure it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Upset because I left you all high and dry?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmmph." she pouted

"Come on, it'll be worth it. Trust me. Besides, I'm not one to voluntarily break off a steamy make out session."

"Alright, alright." She agreed.

They walked into the house, Tristan's arm around Rory's shoulders. Instantly, she could feel the heat radiating off of everyone, and the smell of beer wasn't one that she was particularly fond of. Instinctively, she wrinkled her nose.

"Wait here for a second?" he asked, detaching his arm from her shoulders and going into the sea of people. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, and leaned against the wall. Even though it was over 80 degrees in the room, she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself in a protective manner. This wasn't the first party she'd been to but, Rory still didn't really like being around a bunch of drunk, horny teenagers. And, she didn't understand the big deal about this _one _party; they both went to enough parties so that if they missed one, it wasn't the end of the world. Groaning in frustration, she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for Tristan to return.

"Boo."

With a start, Rory's eyes flew open to find Lane, Dave and Tristan staring at her.

"Lane?" she asked in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"Our band got a gig to perform here!" she said excitedly. "You guys were supposed to see it, but then you didn't arrive on time."

Rory turned to Tristan, "Is that why you wanted me to come to this party?"

He nodded, "It was supposed to be a surprise for both of you. But then I guess Dave had to tell Lane why they kept postponing the performance." Dave nodded in confirmation.

"Lane kept telling me that she didn't get to see you as much as she'd like, with band practice and the various gigs and all, so we decided to plan something." Dave said.

"Did you guys finish your set?" asked Rory.

Lane nodded, "Around twenty minutes ago."

"So," said Rory, "Want to get out of here? Go to Luke's?"

Everyone nodded in unison and headed out. Once they were out of the stuffy party, Rory felt much more at ease. Tristan had his arm around her shoulders, and hers were around his waist.

"So…" she said, once they got to the car.

"So…" mimicked Tristan, leaning against the car door.

"So," she continued softly, "you did all that for me?"

"All what?"

"You know," she probed, "Going out of your way just to let Lane and I have some time together?"

"It's nothing." He nonchalantly.

"Don't do that. Don't demean it."

"Really, it wasn't a big deal. Dave called me and suggested it."

"Well, then," she said, her eyebrows raising, "I guess I'll go give Dave a thank you."

"Alright, alright." Tristan held his hands up in defeat. " We both did it, but only because I know that she's important to you and you've both been busy."

"Who knew you were such a big softie?"

"Yeah, yeah." He took hold of her waist and spun them around so she was pinned against the car instead of him. "Now, where's my thank you?"

Grinning, she captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Get a room!"

Springing apart, they turned to see Dave and Lane walking towards them, grinning. "Alright lovebirds, break it up. No one wants to see that."

She buried her face in his chest and Tristan chuckled at her shyness.

…………………

All four of them were sitting in Luke's diner, happily enjoying each other's company. Dave and Tristan got along surprisingly well, and Lane and Rory were chatting away. Out of the corner of his eye, Tristan glanced at Rory's content expression and smiled internally, feeling glad that this worked out so well. He looked over at Dave and saw him doing the same for Lane, when they caught each other's eyes they both nodded in agreement; it had been a good idea.

"Oh no!" Lane exclaimed, "I only have 5 minutes before I have to go home."

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave." Dave said, nodding goodbye to both Tristan and Rory.

"Bye!" exclaimed Rory. "And let's hang out more, okay?"

"We should." Lane agreed, "I'll call you soon. Bye!!"

"And then there were two." when Dave and Lane were out of sight, Rory remarked "We should probably go soon, too. After I get myself a cup of coffee."

"Of course."

They left Luke's with food and enough coffee for both Gilmores. Luke had simply thrust a cup and a paper bag at them and said, "Loralei." Tristan smiled, that man was so in love.

"That was a great night," she began, turning to Tristan. They were on the front porch of the Gilmore house. " It was really sweet."

He wrapped an arm around her and brought her flush against him, "I'd do anything for you, Rory Gilmore."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He confirmed. "I love you."

Thanking the heavens that she'd finished her coffee and thrown it out before they got home, Rory brought Tristan's lips down to meet hers in a slow, languid kiss. One that was sweet and simple, but held an undercurrent of passion. He backed her up against the wall and ran his lips across hers. Breaking away, he caressed her cheek.

"I love you too." she whispered

Leaning in to meet her ear, he whispered, "I know, Mary, I know."

_Whatever you need,_

_ what I would give if you should ask it of me, _

_to make you feel complete.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **This would be the second one-shot I've written. I don't think it's as great as the first, but I still like it. I want to thank **xoMusicLoverxo **and **ytsgrl **for helping me out with this. :)_

_Oh, I don't own the song "Hello" by Sugarbomb or the lyrics. But I can advocate listening to the song, which is something you ALL should do. :)_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
